The invention relates to a container assembly, comprising at least one stackable container, which has a base unit with a main accommodating body, the main accommodating body defining a main accommodating chamber, which is accessible at its top via a main opening and which is bounded by a bottom and a continuous side wall projecting upwards from the edge of the bottom in a vertical direction of the container, wherein the container has a carrying handle on the main accommodating body in the region of its top side, and wherein coupling means suitable for the releasable coupling of at least two containers stacked in the vertical direction to form a stacked composite preventing a mutual lift-off in the vertical direction are provided on the base unit.
A container assembly of this type, which is known from EP 2 551 210 A1, comprises, among other aspects, a plurality of stackable containers of the same type, each having a base unit consisting of a main accommodating body open at the top and an upward-projecting carrying handle located on the main accommodating body. The top opening of the main accommodating body, which can be described as main opening, allows objects, for example tools, to be put in and taken out as required. As each container is equipped with suitable coupling means, it is possible to stack several containers on top of one another in the vertical direction and to combine them to form a cohesive stacked composite which is easily transported by gripping the carrying handle of the topmost container.
In the container known from EP 2 551 210 A1, the content of the main accommodating body is always accessible through the main opening. This makes for easy handling. On the other hand, the content of the main accommodating body can easily be contaminated through the ever open main opening. In addition, the container is less suitable for storing small parts, because these can fall out through the ever open main opening and eventually get lost.
From EP 2 315 701 B1 and EP 0 555 533 B1, stacking container assemblies are known which comprise a plurality of containers which can be stacked on top of one another and coupled to one another, each of them consisting of a base part and a cover, so that an opening providing access to an interior of the container can be closed if required.
EP 0 721 893 B1 discloses a container the interior of which can be closed by a cover and which is fitted with an insert system comprising a plurality of small containers, which facilitates a space-saving use of the interior of the container for the storage of products.
From U.S. Pat. No. 1,345,247 a combination of a toolbox and a sawhorse is known, wherein the toolbox has elements which can be swung out and allow the toolbox to be converted into a sawhorse.